


Going away.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Healing, One Shot, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: This is set during Season 16 Episode 10: Forgiving Rollins.Amanda is starting to accept that what happened to her wasn't her fault.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 6





	Going away.

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia calls her into her office.

Olivia beckons to the sofa behind them.

'How you doing?'

She looks back at her with a smile.

'I'm actually fine,'

'I know you don't want to see a therapist, but I think you should take some days off,'

She nods her head.

'If you don't want to be alone you can stay over my place,'

'Thanks but, I think I'm going to go away for a few days,'

'Where are you going to go?'

She raises her shoulder once.

'What can I do?'

She smiles back at her.

'You're doing it,'

Olivia takes Amanda's hand on the sofa interlinking their hands. 


End file.
